Gyango (universe 789)
Gyango is the monster form of a wishing stone that grants the wishes of whoever finds it. Similar to a genie. Appearance Gyango looks much like he did when he first appeared and battled the original Ultraman. However, the totem-pole like patters on his chest now cary onto his limbs. History Long after his first appearance, Gyango's wishing stone was found by a petty criminal named Mark Slick. Slick was on the run from the cops, when he found the stone after tripping on it. As the cops were catching up to him, Slick said to himself "I wish I could get these guys off my back". As they were about to catch him, the cops were teleported away to an unknown location. Slick, realizing the stone's potential, used it to run his town, and become the most feared crime boss in the city. Eventually, Slick's greed overcame him, and he wished to rule the world. Sensing the disturbance in reality caused by this wish, Kakona Haruka, aka Ultrawoman Yin, created a shield and blocked herself and the other members of MCF from the reality warping powers of Gyango. MCF eventually made their way to Slick's palace. They beat his thugs, who now served as royal guards of sorts, and made their way to his "throne room". They found Slick sat on a golden throne, drinking whine out of a chalice, surrounding by beautiful women, holding the wishing stone, with a smirk on his face that would make anyone want to slap him. "So". Slick said "You made your way in here. Impressive". "Your under arrest for too many crimes to count!" yelled Jeff Riecher, one of the MCF members. "Oh please, you think you can you think you can beat me when I have this?" Slick replied, holding up the stone. "Now then." He continues, looking at the stone "Why don't you deal with these intruders. Get them! GYANGO!" All of a sudden, Gyango, as well as some Ligers that Slick had apparently also wished for, materialized out of nowhere inside Slick's massive Palace. At first, Slick was confused that the stone had disappeared, looking up at the monster that stood to defend him, he correctly surmised that the stone had transformed into Gyango. Kakona transformed into Ultrawoman Yin, and engaged Gyango. The other MCF members took on the ligers, and managed to defeat them with their advanced weaponry. As Yin continued fighting Gyango, the MCF members went up to Slick's throne. As Gyango was occupied with fighting Yin, he was unable to grant any of Slick's further wishes. The MCF members pointed their weapons at Mark. "Tell that thing to turn everything back to normal!" yelled Marcy, another MCF member. Slick, realizing he was defeated, looked around. He saw what he had done, and showed some slight regret for his actions. "Alright, alright, I'll do it!" said Slick. "Gyango!" He yelled. The monster took his attention off of Yin, and turned to face his master. "I wish everything was back the way it was! Put it all back! And turn back into a rock to!" All of a sudden, reality changed back to it's former state. The members of MCF had no time to celebrate this victory, and took Slick into custody. Yin took the wishing stone, and started to telepathically talk to Gyango. "Why?" she asked, "Why did you allow this to happen?" "I'm sorry, I only wanted to please my master" Gyango replied. "I did not mean to cause any harm. If it make you feel better, I can grant one of your wishes." "Very well." she said. "I want you to go into deep space, where no evil man can touch you." "As you wish" Gyango replied "If you need anything else, I'll be listening". With that, the wishing stone disappeared to parts unknown. Abilities * Wish granting. Gyango grants the every wish of his master, and can even warp reality if his master wishes. * Transformation. Gyango can transform form his wishing stone form into his monster form, at the behest of his master. He can also do this at will as well. * Metal summon. Gyango can summon any type of metal using his claws. He used this to summon large steal bars that he used against Ultrawoman Yin in their battle. Trivia * Another obscure monster! Yay! * Gyango, especially this version, shares similarities with a genie. It is currently unknown if he has the comedic abilities of the genie from Aladdin. Category:Kaiju Category:Wolfzilla's characters Category:Ultraman Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Male Category:Universe 789 Category:Entities